


Forgive Me, Father

by Sereno_Nocturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereno_Nocturne/pseuds/Sereno_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> http://sereno-nocturne.livejournal.com

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Gabriel admitted solemnly from inside the confessional.

“Tell me these sins, my child.” Was the answering voice.

Gabriel kicked back on the well-appointed sofa he’d snapped from a once-uncomfortable bench. Crossing one ankle over the other he stuck one hand behind his head as in his other hand appeared a lollipop. “I slept with a stallion and got knocked up. Then that pretty boy ran off and forced me to have my foal-baby out of wedlock.”

There was silence, and Gabriel smirked.

“Do you think God will forgive me?” He asked, desperation palpable in his every word.

“You mean I have grandchildren?” Came the amazed words of a new voice from just beyond the lattice.

Gabriel fell off the sofa in a heap of curses that he had a feeling he’d need to repent for later as well.


End file.
